


First Impressions

by trampoqueen



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampoqueen/pseuds/trampoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico only wanted to stay home and be miserable while he got over his cold, but a sudden knock on his front door takes his afternoon into an unexpected turn. Mortal AU, no gods</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not honestly too happy with this fic, I still think it's a cute idea (and if anyone else wanted to try writing it better I would love to read it) but honestly I rushed through it in my excitement and now it's poorly written and there's really no plot. Which is only a good thing in porn (which this is not) and I didn't edit it as much as I should have so there are probably a bunch of mistakes. I'm really only posting it because I might as well after I went through the effort of writing it. Anyway, Enjoy! Or don't. I dunno it's your life man do what you want.

  
****

Nico DiAngelo had stayed at home for the express purpose of not having to be seen by any cute boys. He was home alone sniffling miserably in his bedroom when there was a knock at the door. He moaned and leaned back on his bed covering his head with his pillow. “Go awaaaay” he pled in a muffled whine. Whoever was at the door didn’t seem to hear him as the hammering on the door continued frantically accompanied by occasional jabs at the doorbell.

Nico groaned and resignedly threw off the bed covers he wobbled to his bare feet. “I’m coming. I’m coming.” he muttered, more for his own benefit than anything. Nico took his time trudging down the stairs wincing at every pound at the door, when he reached it he threw it wide open prepared to unleash his best tirade on whoever had dared to disrupt his nine am nap and wound up with a face full of fist “mmph!” he yelled eloquently. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry you opened the door so quickly I just I- are you ok?!” Nico was clutching the ridge of his nose right where the stranger had literally knocked him in the face. “No no it’s fine. It’s probably not even your fault, just another one of the universe’s daily reminders of how much I must have pissed it off in a past life.” the double effect of the blow and his congestion made his voice sound cartoonishly nasally and he grimaced, opening his eyes to see the stranger for the first time.

Crap. He thought staring at him unabashedly. It was a boy around his own age, looking extremely concerned and more importantly extremely attractive.

He must have cleared six foot in height and was well muscled under his tight purple t-shirt and was already steeped in a golden tan despite the fact that the weather had just begun to turn, his honey colored hair was trimmed neatly around his face and his eyes, so full of concern, were the grayish blue of an oncoming storm. Nico’s suspicion at another one of the universes cruel jokes was confirmed.

“I’m really sorry! Do you think your nose is broken?” he stepped forward and made as if to pull Nico’s hands away to get a look but Nico ducked and stumbled backwards further behind the threshold. “No it’s fine, really” and he parted his hands and did his best to smile reassuringly at the boy, not sure why he wasn’t telling him off for the throbbing in his nose. “I just sound especially nasally because I have a cold- you didn’t do that.” he grinned to tell the boy to laugh, he smiled falteringly in return. “Good. I’m just so sorry wow, I mean. I mean, oh my God, I’m sorry but you have to let me in the house right now.”

“Wha-” Nico blinked stupidly before he found himself shoved forcefully into the house as the boy leaped in and slammed the door shut behind him. Nico watched him, perplexed as the other boy stumbled over to a window and crouched to peer out so just the top of his head cleared the pane. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Nico yelled, thinking in a panic of his cell phone lying uselessly on the nightstand in his room. His eyes flicked to the stairs wondering if he could outrun the other boy in time to call the police but immediately dismissed the idea. The other boy looked athletic and Nico looked dead.

“I’m sorry, really sorry but I just. Ugh, ok I’m on the lacrosse team at school- I go to New Rome Academy, and anyway there’s this tradition that at the end of every season the team has this like huge prank war and I don’t mean like, cutesy little pranks like ditsy little kick-me signs or water balloon attacks. Like, last year they shaved a kids head and then as if that weren’t enough they tied him to the flagpole overnight for everyone to see the next morning naked. I mean that isn’t even funny that’s like just fucking psychotic. So at any rate I’m walking home from work, I work at the gas station on the Res by the way- best gas in town, friendliest atmosphere in Western New-York! But um-” he had caught Nico’s murderous glare and continued scrambling to get his story out “At any rate school’s off today for an administrators meeting and I was walking home from an early morning shift. I was by myself walking when I hear a horn and this absolute dick of a guy on the team, Octavian, who totally has it out for me by the way, was speeding towards me with a bunch of other guys on the team, he was cackling and waving a box of tin foil out of the window.”

“What was the tin-foil for?”

“I do not know what the tinfoil was for.” jason hissed still peeking out the window “because I sprinted out of the road into the nearest yard and ran halfway across the neighborhood- hearing Octavian’s stupid horn not far behind the entire way- and knocked on a random.”

Nico was leaning tiredly against the wall, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“And so you just hoped that whatever stranger opened the door would just let you in?” The boy shrugged “Well it worked.” Nico fumed a little but couldn’t really think  of a decent retort. Finally he sighed and rubbed his temples. “Do you want some coffee?”

It was strange but talking to this stranger in his kitchen over coffee was oddly comfortable for Nico, who always had trouble with people. But his conversation with Jason flowed as if they’d known each other their entire lives. They drained two cups of coffee each (Nico’s as black and bitter as his soul and Jason’s with a bit of milk) and Nico talked about himself and told him about his school and his sister Hazel and his father the grief counselor. (“He’s so solemn sometimes you’d think he would be the last person you’d want trying to comfort you, but I don’t know he just has this way with helping people accept their loss. I’m a bit jealous of him actually, I never know what to say to people when they're upset, once Hazel was crying over a fight she had with her boyfriend and I just sort of ordered her a pizza and patted her on the head before hiding in my room. It was awful!”) and in turn Jason told him all about New Rome Academy (“Go gladiators!”) and his C.E.O father and freelance photographer sister (“My parents weren’t too thrilled when she went for that. They wanted her to start at my Dad’s business!) and even his real-estate agent stepmother and Octavian the tin-foil madman. When the conversation came to a natural lull Nico took the opportunity to take a relaxed pull on his coffee.

“So, any girlfriends?” Nico struggled not to spit out his drink and glared at Jason who was waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way that made Nico want to hit him. He blushed furiously, aware of how much it showed over his pale complexion which made him blush even more. “I um- no I don’t actually I’m um the other thing.”

“The other thing?” Jason asked looking confused. Nico nervously fiddled with his coffee mug, he never got over how awkward this conversation was “Yeah. The other thing. Or one of the other things I guess. You know, where I don’t like, like like girls but I like, like like guys like you know what I mean?”

“Absolutely not.”

Nico blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet and avoided the other boy’s disconcertingly beautiful blue-gray eyes “Gay. I’m gay. So, no girlfriends.” Jason took a sip of his coffee “Oh alright then, any boyfriends then?” he asked grinning goofily and Nico was afraid his face would be permanently red for the rest of his life at how hard he was blushing. “N-no actually I’ve never had a boyfriend. How about you?” Jason scratched his chin “Well no boyfriends so far but I’ve had a couple of girlfriends- great girlfriends but things just didn’t work out and” he shrugged nonchalantly “Well I guess it would just be selfish of me to stay off the market. Can only deprive the general populace of access to a fine specimen such as myself for so long until they start rioting.” Nico tried not to smile, which was difficult with the dopey smirk Jason was shooting him. Nico felt an unwelcome jolt of affection and took a sip of his drink  to distract himself. Jason was still staring at him with a look he couldn’t quite place. “So, you said you hadn’t had any boyfriends- but there must be someone you’ve got an eye on. Come on. Spill. Who am I going to tell? We don’t even know each other.” Nico avoided his gaze “No there’s- no one.”

“You’re saying no one but I’m hearing someone.”

“Then you need your ears checked.”

“Oh come on Nico, there has to be someone, a devastatingly gorgeous boy like yourself!” he said accompanied by a jauntily over the top wink which was clearly meant as a joke but which still sent another surge of confused feelings through Nico. Devastatingly gorgeous. Oh my god he’s winked at me. He looked like a moron. so why am I so incredibly attracted to him? Oh no oh no oh dammit. Nico cleared his throat “No really, I mean I liked this friend of mine for a long time but he- he’s totally in love with his girlfriend. He’s completely straight.” he finished trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. He hated the flash of pity in Jason’s eyes before his idiotic grin was back “At least that isn’t a problem you’ll ever have with me.”

Nico blinked “What? Wait, do you mean- you aren’t straight?”

“Not completely.” he said putting his hand over Nico’s on the table.

Nico stared at their hands for a moment, his pale slender hand underneath Jason’s tanned and callused one. He was suspended in disbelief. Was this how boys always came on to you? Was it always this cheesy? Jason was leaning across the table now, his faux confident demeanor replaced by very real looking uncertainty. He had taken a bold risk and was waiting for Nico’s answer. I can’t believe this is happening. Nico thought, and maybe it was that dream like feeling that let him lean over the table to meet Jason and kiss him on the lips, their mouths warm and rich from their coffee. Nico’s heart was racing with the excitement of it all, of this boy showing up on his doorstep, of him barging into his house, of kissing a complete stranger.

But Jason didn’t feel like a stranger, this just felt right as he reached over and pulled Jason further forward with a hand behind his neck. They were both standing now and the table edges dug into the front of Nico’s legs as he pressed forward longing to be closer to Jason. Finally he crawled on top of the table, feeling Jason laugh into their unbroken embrace as he sat in front of where the other boy stood, Kicking his legs out around him and grabbing his shoulders as Jason leaned down towards him. Nico slowly felt himself leaning backwards and soon his back was flat on the table, his shins dangling over the edge as Jason began climbing overtop him, bracing his muscled arms on the surface before letting them stray over Nico, pulling his shirt up over his abdomen and gliding over the pale skin making Nico shiver and moan as his hands also slid over Jason’s torso. He heard himself giggling Me?! Giggling?! As Jason pulled away from the kiss and started kissing his neck, biting and licking and kissing him sweetly in a trail down to his collarbone.

“I typically find that some NyQuil or hot tea works best for colds. Your treatment seems a bit unorthodox.”

Nico was so startled he actually kicked Jason off of him (the other boy seemed to be paralyzed in that spot) and backpedaled in a sort of crab walk over to the far edge of the table. “Dad! You’re, you’re early!” he squeaked at his father who was standing in the open kitchen doorway still in the neat pressed suit and staff id he had worn to work “Really? Because I rather thought I came home at five every day.”

“Five?” Nico repeated in alarm, eyes finding the clock over the stove-top which sure enough read “5:01” he gave a little gasp of horror. Had the hours really passed so quickly? What time had it been when he’d answered the door? He’d thought it had still been morning but he’d just crawled out of bed. “Dad this um- this is Jason.” Jason, who had finally managed to pull himself to his feet and was standing as alert as a soldier in his kitchen stepped over to his bemused looking father and held out his hand. “Jason Grace sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you I’m, a friend of Nico’s.”

“Clearly.” he said in a voice that was something between amused and annoyed.

“Dad” Nico said still sitting on the table “This- isn’t what it looks like.”

“Oh I see you weren’t kissing a boy I had never met on the table where we eat on a day I let you stay home because you told me you were sick.” Nico held up a hand “Three out of four, Dad. I um was kissing Jason, and no you have never met him, and yes we were on the kitchen table. But I really am sick! And I was just doing normal sick people things until this just sort of happened.” he said with a general gesture to Jason who was looking a bit annoyed himself. “Wait you’re sick?” Nico shrugged “Yeah, I told you earlier when you punched me in the face remember?”

Hades was now looking from one teen to the other “When he punched you in the-”

“Yes. I’ve just said that, Dad. And sorry Jason I kind of got lost in the moment when we uh yah.”

“Ok.” Hades said looking to be at the end of his patience. “Jason, will you be staying for dinner?”

Jason started to shake his head and opened his mouth to speak but Nico cut him off “He’d love to, Dad.” Jason shot him a confused look but Nico gave him just the fraction of a glare back that he hoped communicated Just do what I say, Grace. And the other boy frowned but replied “Yes, that would be lovely, Mr. DiAngelo.” Nico realized that he must have gotten his last name from his fathers id tag where it still hung on the lanyard around his neck, as Nico was sure he hadn’t thought to tell him. “Yeah, so we’ll just be upstairs for a bit, why don’t you call us down when it’s ready?” and before either of them could protest Nico grabbed Jason by the wrist and half dragged him from the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Nico’s room wasn’t all that spectacular, noir movie posters were plastered over the deep purple walls and a stack of books and comics were piled in the far corner a twin bed with an unmade black coverlet was pushed against the wall near a desk with Nico’s laptop sat on it with some homework he was totally going to have finished by tomorrow.

“Thanks for staying for dinner.” Nico said taking a seat on the bed. “It isn’t like you gave me much of a choice.” Jason sighed as he sat next to him. “Well, you owe me. Besides, I do not want to have to be alone with my Dad just yet, Hazel always stays at Frank’s til late. And at any rate once he gets to know you I know my Dad’ll like you.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Jason inquired “It’s a strong possibility considering the circumstances under which we’ve met.” Nico laughed “Well, it’s not like you made the best first impression when we met like, three hours ago and we’ve already made out. I think you’re more charismatic than you give yourself credit.” Jason smiled at him

**“You know, you act like you’ve known me forever but we’ve only just met, you hardly know me at all.” Nico gave his own wry smile in return. “Then, I look forward to knowing you, Jason Grace.” Jason grinned “I look forward to knowing you as well, Nico DiAngelo.”**


End file.
